An Important Message
by Icylov3
Summary: Rei and Heero discover each other secerts. They call a truce, keeping both secrets safe. But the evercautious Heero finds himself stuck on her every move, not wanting to trust the violet eye teen just yet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Everybody belongs to his or her respective owners and that's not me. **

An Important Message 

Chapter one: The beginning

Rei Hino is a seventeen year old senior, readying herself for graduation from T.A Private High School. Heero Yuy is a twenty-one year old off duty solider who is waiting to be called back to base. The two meet each other at………A CLUB! They some how learn of each other secrets, Rei being the fire Senshi Mars and Heero being a Gundam pilot. Since Heero is only human, he can't kill the young aspiring artist, who happens to be physic and a wielder of flames. So she decides to call a truce, keeping both secrets safe. But the ever-cautious Heero finds himself stuck on her every move, not wanting to trust the violet eye teen just yet.

* * *

Rei walked through the large, hot, steamy room. She clutched tightly at her notebook, as if protecting it from the motley group of people that was scattered about. Her small feet moved quickly as she erased the distanced between the entrance and the dressing room. Only a few steps and she would be safe from the hazy, drunken gaze of the lecherous men that sat eyeing her like a piece of meat. Rei cursed to herself, hating the very gods that put her in this situation, by putting certain ideas into her teacher's mind. 

"_Ms. Hino, as a exiting project, I want you to explore the world of lust. You and several other classmates shall break down into smaller groups and go through different subsection. Yours will be exile of lust from ones body through the enjoyment of others. Not just sex, but a less personal form, for example, Exotic Dancing. I want in depth detail and some good resources." Rei put her head down as she tuned out the soft, stifled laughs of her fellow peers. All she could think about, was how embarrassing it was to adhere to such a topic. She shook her head, ignoring the smug look on her teacher's face, as she continued to hand out topics based on the seven deadly sins. Of all things, she had to get lust. Even though the topic seemed abominable, the young girl couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face as she thought of how her friends would react to the news. She could imagine Minako literally busting a gut. A few minutes later found Rei sitting amongst her group, discussing the possible "Resources" to look into. _

"_Maybe you can act like a stripper for a few days, that's some pretty good in depth detail." Rei violet eyes flashed dangerously at the suggestion, shutting the giggling girl up. She looked down at her paper and continued drawing little scribbles as she had been doing before. _

"_Anymore stupid recommendation." The scribbling girl looked up briefly and back down at her work, mumbling something about 'only trying to help'. The blonde haired Hecko, Tsunami came to her friend's rescue. _

"_She's right you know. We all have to do research on Lust, yours particularly is more hands on." _

"_Please, do explain." Rei said crossing her fingers together and leaning her chin down on them. She cut her angry eyes at the calm Tsunami and mocked interest as the blonde went on to explain her words. _

"_Well, I myself have to talk about the meaning of lust, the origin of it, as well as the history of sex. That can easily be done by some simple research. Ayami," The brown-haired scribbling girl looked up. "has to go through the organs included in sexual intercourse. Suzuko has to explain in both psychological and spiritual terms, why our body finds the need to have sex and you…" _

"_Have to explore the world where sex is a daily part of life. Where people come to relinquish their pent up lust by the admiration of beautiful woman and there sensuality. You have to explore the world of lust itself and incorporate everything we've researched into real life situation." Suzuko finished off by poetically ending Tsunami explanation. Rei grinned softly at the girl. Like Minako, Rei found that she could rely on the romantic beliefs that her friend held, to get her through a day with laughter. _

"_And the best way to do that is to actually go into that world and become a Exotic dancer?" Rei said, putting great emphasis on the title. Although she didn't respect the occupation itself as well as some of the people who do it, she had to respect the fact that the people were human beings and deserve it. Suzuko smiled and placed one hand over her chest and the other, balled in a fist, went over her eyes which where cast to the ceiling. _

"_But alas, my dear sweet innocent Rei. I could never directly ask you to degrade yourself to such a level, even though you can make a lot of cash on the side. But you must enter the New World no matter what. Be strong lovely, be strong for your team, our grades depend on your bravery and pole techniques." Rei swallowed hard, forcing herself not to laugh. Instead she focused her serious yet calm face on Suzuko who winked in return. _

"_Somehow, I don't think my dancing naked will get you a passing grade." _

"_You can always interview a dancer and ask her about certain things. You know, things like why she dances for other's pleasure and if she minds the sexual stereotype that's closely related to Strippers." Ayami released a breath of relief when Rei offered her a small smile in return for her suggestion, instead of a glare. The choice of actually talking to an Exotic Dancer compared to becoming one, seemed a lot more appealing. _

Now Rei was standing face to face with a well-dressed man. His black suit and slicked back brown hair did little to make him fit in amongst the steady crowd of dancers and audience. He grinned at the glaring teen, eyeing her from head to toe. A smiled graced his already devious features, as he looked Rei up and down. Having finally became fed up of the ogling man; Rei cleared her throat and smiled a sweet yet forceful smile.

"Hello, I'm very sorry to trouble you, but I would like to speak with one of the employees." She spoke with a calm, respectful tone and kept her eyes leveled to her face. Whereas the man kept his eyes leveled to below her chin.

"Is that right. Any relation?" he licked his lips suggestively, leaning into the space surrounding Rei. She took a step back and shook her head.

"No, actually, it's for a school project. Were talking about daring occupations that require a lot of skill and effort." It wasn't a lie and it wasn't the truth.

"And you choose to do Strippers?" He said once again trying to invade her personal space. A broad grin appeared across his lips as the young girl's skirt pulled up high, as she was forced to quickly take a huge step back. Her creamy colored thigh was exposed to the on looking eye of the perverted man as well as those who were paying attention to their conversation. Trying to keep as much control as possible, Rei swallowed hard and smiled.

"My colleagues and I prefer to call them Exotic dancers." The iced sweetness in her voice and the cynical smile on her face gave light to a whole new person. A 'she-devil in religious skin', something Motoki always said when he witnessed the angry side of her. Although it was said as a joke most of the time, no one would dare deny the fact that Rei looked like a fallen angel. She was graceful and beautiful, yet dark and deadly. She wore the mandatory cross on her jacket, but if it were possible, she would carry around the pitchfork as well.

"I see, just let me talk to the boss real quick." He scrambled off to the back room, a twisted grin on displayed.

* * *

>>>Heero's point of view 

I watched her as she walked to the back of the club, towards the dressing rooms. She looked like she was no younger then eighteen, dressed in the whole Catholic Schoolgirl getup. But then again, I had a nun dancing right in front of me, so it didn't come as a surprise. I was turning to get another sip from my cup, passing her off as another act, but then I saw her clutch at her notebook as if she really didn't want to be here. I watched as she glanced at one of the pole dancers and reeled back in disgust. Maybe she was here for someone, but then when I thought about it, it seemed unlikely. I had to ask myself, 'why would someone like her be in a place like this?' Then I had to ask myself 'why do I care?' Then the next question that came to mind is 'why am I here?'

I don't have anything to do other then sit around and stare at an empty wall. One of my comrades, who go by the name Duo Maxwell, told me to meet him here. I got here a bit early and order a drink. After my second one, he called and told me he wasn't going to show up…other things to do. I was going to leave, seeing as how I didn't want to be in this place anyway, but I spotted her walking by. Now that I think about it, she does resemble a girl I once met. I can't remember where or why we meet, but it was brief and we hadn't really been introduced. I drunk the rest of the flavored water as I watched her speak with a man, who seemed to have a pretty good peak at what was under her gray skirt. He left; walked behind a curtain, I guess to go get the person she wanted. My head was suddenly forced to face forward. I blinked, finding myself staring into the angry green eyes of the nun. I honestly didn't want to be bothered with her, so I dug in my pocket and pulled out a bill. I threw it at her and got up. As I was walking over to the Catholic, I could hear the nun cursing at me, yelling about being cheap. 'A fucking dollar, you jerk!' So that's how much I gave her, I could honestly care less.

As I got closer to the girl, I could kind of remember who she was. She was an important figure or at least related to one. Who? I couldn't tell, but I knew she was walking right into a lion den's as the man came back out and directed her into the beaded curtains. I didn't speed up at all, seeing as how I was taking the time out of my life to help the seemly naïve girl. There was no rush at all.

* * *

>>>normal 

Rei and the man walked through a hall, passing various rooms. Through the open doors, Rei could make out women getting dress and several sexual activities taking place. Turning in disgust, Rei continued to follow the grinning man. _How can women stoop so low? They can't honestly be this hard up on cash. I mean, if Mako can get a part time job at a supermarket and Usagi of all people can get one selling clothes, then they can sure as hell get a job doing those things. _The man stopped suddenly, causing Rei to bump into him. Turning around with a huge grin on his face, he grabbed Rei by the arm.

"The boss is behind this door, he's not too busy. So he says you can come talk to him and make some kind of arrangement." His tooth filled grinned was the centerpiece of anyone's attention. His eyes held deception and Rei stared carefully at the beady brown pools. She mentally checked herself, knowing to expect the worst to happen.

"Uhhh, thanks. Can you let go of me?" Rei said looking back and forth between his hand on her arm and his devious face. He laughed lightly and removed his hand. Pushing open the door, he motioned for the girl to walk in. Taking a deep breath, Rei braced herself and walked in. The room was a light red with white tiled flooring. There was all sorts of pictures hanging about, mainly nude ones. In the back of the room, there was a small stage with a pole in the middle. The only thing that held any intelligence behind it was the glass bookcase filled with books. But that was ruined by the heavy, burly looking man leaning against it, reading a playboy.

"Wow." Her sight fell upon a man dressed in a bright yellow suit, a pink dress shirt and a wacky green tie. She silently blanched at the man's taste in clothing. This would have passed on anybody, had it been eleven o'clock at night, and it was on a young club hopping alcoholic, looking to express themselves through ill-mannered fashion.

"Excuse me?" Her brow rose to rude remark, as the man behind the desk looked her up and down. Being a fairly beautiful minor dressed in a very popular 'costume', behavior like this was expected, but not to this degree.

"Nothing. I hear you're interested in becoming a 'Exotic Dancer'. I can assure you, you've come to the right place." He said, wringing his bony finger together. He smiled reassuringly to Rei, nodding his head to emphasize his point. She shook her head fiercely, sending her raven hair flying wildly about.

"No sir, I think you misunderstood. I didn't come here to become a dancer, I came here to interview one." Through her voice, it was easy to tell how angry and annoyed she was. Rei corrected the rainbow colored man, knowing full well that he knew she didn't want to be a dancer.

"Same thing." He sneered at her attitude. He got up and began walking towards her, as well as the four other occupants.

"Actually it's not. I have no intentions of becoming active in this profession. I simple want to ask some question concerning certain subjects."

"I don't know, you sure look like you can do a lot better then some of the woman we got." An orange haired man said while rubbing his full-grown beard. He smiled at the glaring teen and nodded his head over to the man approaching her from behind. His brown hair hung over his eyes, yet you can see he orbs clearly. Like the rest of them, it held lies, evil and everything bad in the world. He stepped up close to Rei and wrapped his arm around her waist. He could feel her stiffen under his touch and that brought a big smile on his chubby face.

"Yea boss and look at her hair, it's so soft and shiny." The man ran his stubby hands through her long raven tresses, sending this time trembles throughout her body.

"Please don't touch." Whispered Rei while jerking away. But the man that was behind the desk didn't take the hint and grabbed for the young girl's bottom. "I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rei screamed, punching the balding man in the face. He retaliated by grabbing her arm and pushing her against the desk. Stepping between her part legs, he pushed himself against the struggling girl. Four pairs of hands pinned her down as one slowly began unhooking the buttons to her shirt. Rei struggled even harder, making it difficult for the man to accomplish his task. He backhanded her, causing a whimper of pain to escape her pink lips. She settled down after a wave of dizziness hit her. The man was now able to claim the feisty girl for himself. He had finally succeeded in unbuttoning her blouse and was about to feel his prizes, when the cold-touch of metal meet his skin.

"Let go." The firm command filled the room with a deadly note. The men looked up and glared at the person who dared to interrupt their private session, but were cut down when the intruder's own stare fell upon them. "Let go or I'll shoot."

The man looked up at the people holding onto Rei and nodded his head as if giving them permission to do so. The intruder grabbed hold of the man and slowly stepped backwards, the gun still pointed at his head.

"Get up and come over here." The command was addressed to Rei, who was more then willing to oblige. Holding onto her shirt, she bent over and picked up her notebook. Quickly she ran over to the intruder who nodded his head towards the door. Taking the hint, she ran out.

* * *

>>>Heero's point of view 

I walked through the curtains that the two of them did. Many different doors lined the plain white hallway. The majority of them were open, but I somehow doubt these people were stupid enough to put her in a room so close to the clubroom. As drunk and sad as the people were outside, I doubt they would stand for the mistreatment of a minor. But then again, you never know. My eyes fell upon the dark blue door situated at the back of the hall. Not like I did this before, but I'm pretty sure that guy brought her there. As I walked to the back of the hall, I began thinking about the black haired girl. Why did she seem so familiar? I know she didn't work for the government, and I know she's not really famous. But I can't seem to put my finger on it. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I sighed agitated as I stopped in front of the dark blue door. I realized that now I would have to pick the lock. No one is stupid enough to leave their door unlocked, when they're about to do something they know is going to get them in trouble. Twisting the knob, just to be sure, I heard a click. I pushed gently and the door opened a little. Ok, so I guess they are stupid, which makes my life a lot easier.

I slowly opened the door, gun drawn and ready to take action. I mental prepared myself for the worst, thinking that they would see me come in and immediately retaliate. But once again, I was wrong. I saw four men, all crowed around the desk. The one with the brightly colored suit on, stood at the front, his back turned to the door. They all seemed occupied with whatever it was on the desk. I automatically knew whom that whatever was, especially since I could see a pair of legs dangling at his side. I watched as the man raised his hand and bring it back down, swiftly. A soft grunt of pain echoed throughout the room and I decided it was time to go into action, they were way to occupied to notice me. Slowly I crept up to the man who slapped the girl; I pressed the gun to the back of neck and told him to let go. Everyone looked up at me, including the girl who was lying there with her shirt unbuttoned. Lucky for her, that's as far as he got. I shot a glare right back to the ones I was receiving and repeated myself, only this time I threatened to shoot. The man who I had the gun to, nodded his head and the other four released the hold they had on the girl. I wrapped my arm around the man and forced him to take a step back with me. When we were far enough, I looked at the girl and told her to get up and come over to where I was standing. She did so without any complaints.

Picking up her notebook and holding onto the front of her shirt, I watched the girl walk by with an angry glare on her face. The grim straight line that formed her lips, the arched dark eyebrows, the clouded violet eyes. I knew I had seen it before. It finally clicked in my head when I saw her walk out the room. Her name was Hino, Rei, a friend of Relena Peacecraft. Their father's knew each other and they would end up, more times then often, playing together. That's what Relena told me the day I meet Rei. That's all she got out before I turned around and left. It was a short encounter, so I'm sure that Hino doesn't remember me.

After I heard the door slam shut, I let go of the brightly dressed man, pushing him so he stumbled with the rest of his crew. I put my gun away; I really didn't need it anymore, at least not for these people. Hell, I didn't even have to waste my time on them. I turned around and was about to walk out the door, when I heard heavy footsteps coming my way. I didn't need to turn around to know what was going on. They were charging at me, they wanted a fight. They had no idea who they were messing with.

* * *

>>>Normal 

Heero walked out of room and saw Rei leaning against the wall. She had her notebook pressed against her chest and a dazed look in her eye. Heero walked passed her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder as he went. Pushing herself off the wall, Rei followed the young man as he walked down the hall. The two walked together in silence, Rei one step behind Heero, neither stopping their pace. Past the curtain the duo walked, out the steamy room filled with provocative motion, past the bouncer eyeing Heero with much respect and Rei like a claimed doll. They made it to the parking lot when Heero finally turned to look at her.

"Rei Hino, correct?"

"Heero Yuy, was it?" The young girl shot back while looking him straight in the eye.

"So you do remember." Heero stated at the same time answering her question. Rei smiled very lightly, still upset with the events of today. From the teachers idea of a great exiting project to Ayami idea of a great resources, it all resulted in nearly being raped but ended on a good note. Her savior was a known person and since he was 'friends' with Relena, she knew she could trust him.

"How is Relena doing?" Rei said as if to answer his slight question. She watched as he walked over to a simple black car and opened the passenger side door.

"She's well. Do you need a ride home?" Quick and to the point Rei thought as she came to stand in front of the Brown haired man.

"If its not too much trouble."

"None at all." Nodding her head, Rei sat down in the seat and waited for the young man to close the door. Not quite sure of his driving skills and taking the law into precaution, Rei fastened her seat belt tightly and waited for Heero to get into the car. Once inside, he started it and pulled out of the crowed parking lot. Rei told him her address once he got onto the street. Relaxing into the soft seat, she allowed the young man to take her home.

**Silent Mystic That's the end of this chapter, hope you all like. I know for sure that I'm going to include the whole Gundam Wing crew, so of course this isn't following the timeline. I know exactly where I'm going with his fic, but some things are going to be mixed up. Oh yeah, this is before the battle with Galaxia, just so you know. I don't know what else to tell you but I know where I'm going with this, but if you want to offer any ideas I'll try to incorporate it into the fic. Just because you reviewers are such great people. **


End file.
